onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:DancePowderer/Wedding Party Pre-Show Breakdown
What a setup. The wedding, and the plans to ruin it, are now well under way. Let us pause, like the story, and take stock of everything we have up until now. This, is your pre-shit hits the fan breakdown. In the red corner, we have Charlotte Linlin and her insanely strong family as well as their subordinates. They are going to be quite the group to contend with, even one on one, considering how nervous Vito is and what we've seen them do up until now. And in the blue corner, we have the Firetank Pirates, Caesar Clown, Jinbe, and the Sanji retrieval team, with the entirety of the latter fast asleep. I'm just going to say this now. Combat-wise and in terms of sheer numbers, the odds are set against our heroes. Even with the full power of the Firetank Pirates, the off-chance Caesar decides to actually be useful, Jinbe going all reckless abandon, Nami running meteorological interference, Chopper, Carrot, and Brook's handling of the peons, and Luffy firing on all cylinders, oh and the Germas too while I'm at it, there are simply too many powerhouses to contend with in the Charlotte Family. Imagine Marineford, slightly less rag-tag, and with more than 7 enemy powerhouses. Katakuri alone is going to be a major threat. Death by jelly beans from the future, and I don't mean diabetes, not to mention what we know just some of the others are capable of doing. However, all is not lost. Bege's plan is actually pretty solid. Luffy is, as always, the chaos factor in the plan, and the likely reason it won't go exactly to script. Knowing the usual formula, it will go to script at first, then something will happen, and it will fall apart half way through and they'll have to improvise. Now, there are a few extra factors at play here that could serve as a last ditch plan B, should things go south enough to hit Pirate Mexico, and they will go south, and will hit Pirate Texarkana at the very least. The first is the guests. With non-combatant guests comes the risk of collateral damage. If the photo does get broken, Big Mom will be in hysterics, and likely unleash her haki. If that happens, a majority of the guests will pass out. It's unclear how much the Charlotte kids would care about guest safety at this point. The abilities at play here could be reduced if they care about safety. If she for some reason doesn't release her haki, the party will fall into chaos and you'll have mass panic with stampeding, trampling, and all that fun stuff. My prediction is that the photo will be ripped and the guests will pass out, eliminating an active factor from the fight, and possibly preventing some of the more compassionate family members from fighting at their fullest. The second extra factor at play here is the Tamatebako. For those of you who forgot, the box was rigged to explode. But, according to the left and right ministers, considering time lapse and moisture levels, the explosives in there may no longer work. So now we have a Schroedinger's Tamatebako of sorts, where we have no clue if the explosives work and the only way to find out is to open the box. Surely Jinbe will remember what's up with the box so keep that in mind. The third factor, although small, could easily send the guys we like up shit creek. That is Charlotte Brulee. If she comes to and escapes, Luffy and friends are down their only escape route and up one pissed off swamp witch who can cast broad illusions. The last factor is probably the biggest wild card once all hell breaks loose. That is the Vinsmokes and the Germa soldiers. Where their allegiances lie here depends on perspective and a little bit of mob psychology. Should they realize that Big Mom planned to kill them all along, they will side with the guys we like and provide some much needed support. If Luffy jumps the gun (you decide if I meant that as a pun), the Vinsmokes will see it as further interference and join the Charlotte Family in assailing the party crashers. Reiju is the wild card within the wild card, since she actually has brains and compassion. And there you have it, the battlefield and all its paths laid out. I am very interested to see how this turns out. Will it be perfect? HELL NO. The word "contingency" is going to get thrown around like a beach ball at a rock concert. The best laid plans of mice and men always get messed up by someone having a stroke of dumbass. Category:Blog posts